jojos_bizarre_adventure_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Man Who Sold The World
|user = Big Poppa|namesake = The Man Who Sold The World (A song by David Bowie)|destpower = A|speed = B|range = E|durability = C|precision = A|potential = ∞}}The Man Who Sold The World '( ''Za Man Fū Sōrudo Za Wārudo) is the Stand of Big Poppa, featured in Zero's Strange Misadventures. Appearance The Man Who Sold The World both serves as Big Poppa's Stand and his only means of clothing, as he becomes exponentially weaker should he try to remove it. It appears as a double-breasted, twin-tailed trench coat having an inverted zipper which starts from the top in order to seal it. It has silver drawstrings for the hood, adorned by a silver bead hanging on the end and an ornament composed of four separated beads form a loop on either side of the collarbone region. The Stand also comes with matching gloves and knee-length boots. Abilities Reality Overwrite The Man Who Sold The World bestows its user the power to influence and control reality to his will. This near-godlike ability is mostly used by Big Poppa to generate an artificial field complete with difficult obstacles and ruthless enemies, where the new recruits can train and improve both their fighting skills, as well as materialize ghostly beings into the fray for any Stand users to develop the limits of their Stand abilities. When the situation pushes the mirthful commander to go beyond his own restraints, The Man Who Sold The World can perform a number of accomplishments and moves that absolutely defy the laws of physics, easily altering a number of tangible aspects into bizarre and twisted variations of the original. These reality-altering techniques include; * Bring down support columns then elongate them to indefinite lengths without causing the foundation to fall apart. * Remove the light coming from electrical sources then turn them into slow-moving spheres of dark matter that will gradually absorb and devour matter to its void core for a period of ten seconds. This attack also affects The Man, so Big Poppa must be at a safe distance the black hole won't reach him. * Lead a doorway to another dimension or place, much to the confusion of whoever opens it. Big Poppa favors this in order to return to HQ in a jiffy. * Give elements contradictory properties, such as flames becoming so cold that it instantly freezes anything that has come in contact with and water having white-hot temperatures, that it melts anything dipped down. * Turn a wide area into something as limited as a hotel room. * Fire a barrage of missiles out of nowhere that all of which possess elemental explosions upon impact. * Create a near-impenetrable barrier using floor tiles. * Send out a trail of jagged spikes bursting from the earth that spews lava at high precision. The Man Who Sold The World is unable to control time by warping reality as the commander has a strict code when it comes to the utilization of time, however the aspect of space is one of the many things the Stand can freely manipulate without repercussions. Time-manipulating powers or Stands may stand a chance against the cloak because of the aforementioned limit. The Man's reality-affecting skillset has no effect on a person's mortality. Because of what its user did in the past, The Man's ability to control reality has been greatly inhibited for a long time, reducing to manipulating over his actions in combat, preferring to manuever in and out of enemy attack in a manner of sliding along the ground. Fabrication .... Trivia * Because of how mouthful the Stand's name is, as well as its user never fully calling its name, Big Poppa simply calls his Stand as "'''The Man". Category:Zero's Strange Misadventures Category:Stand Category:Close-ranged Stand